


Supernatural Parodies

by graymk9652, Superwhopotterlock104



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Parody, Supernatural parodies, also on wattpad under same username, not on youtube yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graymk9652/pseuds/graymk9652, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwhopotterlock104/pseuds/Superwhopotterlock104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, these are parodies of songs that I would be fine with people adding on youtube if not on already and you've messaged me. I would actually prefer for it to happen to get it out their. The names of the original song is in the note at the top!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Parodies

DEAN TO SAM:

When the hunts are long  
And the demons are strong  
Other angels we know  
Won’t come along

When my prayers all fail  
He’s the one I hail  
But the worst of all  
Is that he’s a male

I need to hide the truth  
Because I have no clue  
About this thing inside  
There's nowhere he can hide

DEAN:

No matter what we feel  
He knows I made a deal  
He is the only one  
He is the only one

If he feels my grief  
Look right through my eyes  
It's where the demon hides  
It's where the demon hides

I won’t fall in love  
I’m not good inside  
Still on my angels side  
Still on my angels side

CASTIEL TO SAM:

You know the curtain call  
Was his first of all  
But his life faded out  
And you started started to bawl

So you dug his grave  
And then I had to save  
Him from perdition  
Look at the mess he’s made

I can not let him down  
But I am, heaven bound  
Though this is all so true  
Don't wanna hide the truth

CASTIEL:

No matter what we feel  
I know he had to make that deal  
He is my only one  
He is my only one

I always feel his grief  
Just look into my eyes  
It's where my grace will hide  
It's where my grace will hide

I just fell in love  
His is good inside  
I’m on my human's side  
I’m on my human's side

DEAN:

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let him know

CAS:

His eyes, they shone so bright  
I have to save that light  
I can't escape it now  
Unless he shows me how

DEAN TO CAS:

When you feel my grief  
Look right through my eyes  
It's where the demon hides  
It's where the demon hides

CAS TO DEAN:

I know you made a deal  
You still let me feel  
You are the only one  
You are the only one


End file.
